Talk:Sekai no Kasumi
HI! I'm Kasari. I need a bit of help naming my newest creation. You can read about her here. She might be similar to Neru Akita, but with a new outfit and colors. The side pony is staying, however. I'm gonna let you guys name her. Suggest a name and whoever's name is the best wins! Oh yeah, but there's some rules: #No reusing a name that you, me, or someone else has already used. #Please do it the format of last name, first name. (Example: Hatsune Miku) #Don't slightly change a name. (Example: Don't use "Hiku Matsune") #Don't use a name shared by another Fanloid, Vocaloid, or Utauloid. (Example: No "Akita Teto") #Don't use the names of existing Sekai no Kasumi. She's not anyone's sister, cousin, or anything. #Don't be stupid. Stupid names will not be accepted. #Any name will work, as long as it follows the form of surname, name and is appropriate. (Example: Sakerune Anji will beat out Type-K Rushi.) Used the names of two characters by Koolkid495 and the names of 2 Hagane-loids (BTW Type-K instead of Type-M is for Kasari!) Have fun! 16:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) <3 Kasari B. :3 The Contest is Now Over Hi. The contest is over, and the girl is now named Arisu Marine. However, there will be a new contest! You get to name a boy and a girl. The boy's gonna be like Gakupo and the girl's gonna be like Gumi. Have fun! 21:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Kasari-P!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. I'll be happy if one person votes on a name. PLEASE VOTE! 21:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Kasari-P!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh BTW How 2 Vote Click on "A wikia contributor" it should say in the profile Hi! I'm Kasari! Go to "talk". Then click leave a message, saying the name 4 the boy, and the girl. i'll leave a sample. 21:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Kasari-P!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Offensive names will not be accepted. JUST VOTE ALREADY!!!!! I'm begging you! vote pleeeeeeeez 20:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Kasari-P is very desperate. Please sympathize for Kasari-P! :Explain the contest and I can create a poll about it, and also place it in the news section. Which you can edit yourself. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :OMG Thank you Bunai82! So here's the contest: I need names for the two newest Sekai no Kasumi. One is a boy, one is a girl. The rules are: :Names must be Japanese :No offensive or inappropriate names :No reusing names (examples of bad names: Hatsune Mio, Shoune Teto, Sakine Arisu, Yoshene Ren) :Follow the format of surname, given name :No changing already existing names (examples of bad names: Matsune Hiku, Koshene Yasumi) :I'd prefer if names were submitted for both, but one or the other is perfectly fine. Meaning of "Sekai no Kasumi" In this page, you say that Sekai no Kasumi means World of Mist. However, it technically means "Mist of World." When speaking Japanese, if you want to say "(Item 1) of (Item 2)", you would actually have to say "(Item 2) of (Item 1)". So therefore, "World of Mist" would not be "Sekai no Kasumi," it would be "Kasumi no Sekai." Sorry if this is confusing, I'm not good at explaining the Japanese language. If you didn't get it, contact me on my talk page. (Or you could just choose to ignore this note altogether..." KokoA 20:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I was aware of that, I just liked both current names better... 20:18, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, wasn't sure, that's all...KokoA 21:07, June 18, 2012 (UTC) 21:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I also learned that "Fumiko" does NOT mean Girl of Fountain but it means Child of Treasured Beauty... My IP address changed again I think. 12:57, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Kasari is Back, Yo! Hi...I haven't been on this wiki in forever...I've been in the Hetalia fandom. I'll try to update their pages and stuff. And fix Kasari, because she is the definition of a Mary Sue...help with her would be appreciated! 22:58, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Kasari